


He could never say no to Steve.

by preserumstevie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, blowjob, m/m - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, stucky feels, stucky fluff, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield.Emphasis on schoolyard.





	He could never say no to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be ten times shorter but i ended up writing a lot more um i'm sorry if it's too long but i hope u enjoy!! pls leave kudos and comments i highly appreciate it <3 thank u

The commotion is what initially brings Bucky over. From all the way across the courtyard, he can see Frankie some, to put it nicely, no good kid seemingly beating on a younger level. Bucky shakes his head and begins to run over to the boys and as he gets closer what seems to be a girl sniffling on the ground.

”What the hell happened here?” Bucky asks with authority edging in his voice and immediately Frankie pulls off of the younger-looking kid. The younger looking kid scrambles back and Bucky _swears_ he can see the kid snarling at Frankie. Frankie glares at the kid and then at Bucky "I was tryin' to kiss my girl and this twerp kept bothering me."

Bucky's eyes fell on Ann Marie, a girl from their same level, who was obviously crying. "Well she's not much your girl if she doesn't want it now _is she_?" and with this Bucky reaches over and drags Frankie by his hair towards the school. "Were in fifth grade," he lectures "you can't be doing this anymore if I see it again I'll be the one to knock you out, got it?" and Bucky releases him towards the school before walking back to the other two.

"And you," he points a finger at Ann Marie before gently helping her onto her feet. "Get back to class okay? Tell Mrs. Livingston that Frankie's being a bother." and he sends her off with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She shyly waves and gives him a "Thanks Bucky." Before running to the school.

He deals with the younger-looking kid last, who still looks like he's fuming and Bucky notices a trickle of blood dripping from his split lip. If it weren't for the boy being so angry that he's visibly shaking Bucky might think he was in second grade. He's _so_ scrawny.

"Hey man, you alright?" Bucky asks reaching out a hand which the younger kid takes and uses to stand himself up before patting down his jeans. He rubs his long sleeve white shirt across his lips before answering "yeah 'm fine, you didn't have to come over."

Bucky laughs at this "... yeah I knew you had it handled, just wanted to make sure is all" and he huffs looking down at his red-stained sleeve. "my Ma is gonna be mad," he says lowering his hand and Bucky immediately offers "just tell her what happened, what's your name kid?"

"Steve, and 'm not a kid. She's gonna be mad regardless cause 'm always starting things like this." Bucky slings an arm around his shoulder, "well how bout I tell her for you?" He flashes his best grin and Steve gives a halfway smile shrugging up at him. "I guess? I only live a 5-minute walk away from school." Bucky smiles and drops his arm his hand reaching for Steve's.

Steve shakes it. "Well then Stevie, I'll see you after school." Bucky says when they finally get to the school doors before they part ways Bucky leave him with a "and hey, go to the nurses yeah?" Steve just chuckles at him.

The rest of the day goes by unnecessarily slow and Bucky can't stop squirming in his seat excited to spend more time with his newfound friend, even if the kid is a couple of years younger than him it's okay because he makes up for it in the surprising amount of fire he seems to hold in his veins.

School lets out and Bucky walks aimlessly around for a while trying to find Steve and when he finally happens upon him he's sitting criss-cross with a sketchbook out in his lap, back against the school fence. "Hey, Steve! Whatcha drawing?"

Steve snaps the sketchbook shut quickly. "Nuthin', c' mon let's go!"

Bucky brushes whatever that was off and starts to walk with Steve, despite Steve being so small he makes sure to keep his pace fast and steady.

True to his word the walk is only about five minutes to Steve's house so there isn't much room for talking but Bucky learns that Steve is only a year younger than him, which astounds him to no end.

When they arrive Steve gives him a little warning "I don't bring many friends home so I'm sorry if my mom is ... a lot?" and Bucky just breaks out into the biggest grin "That's absolutely fine I love attention." Steve shakes his head laughing and unlocking his front door before announcing "Ma! I'm home."

There's a flurry of movement and Bucky can see Steve being bundled up in his mother's arms and Bucky _swears_ it's too sweet, all he's done is come home from school it can't be all that serious but his mom clings onto him like she's grateful he's alive. "Ma," Steve says muffled in her arms "I got a friend." She pulls back to look at Bucky.

"Well hello there young man," she greets him with a hug and Bucky decides maybe she's just a very hug oriented person, he also decides that he likes her. "Hi, Mrs ....?" "Rogers" Steve cuts in and Mrs. Rogers shushes him with her hands "Nonsense call me Sarah!" Her smile is so bright that Bucky can't help but return it "I'm Bucky."

All three of them engage in a long conversation with many laughs and leads to Bucky explaining Steve’s split lip when Sarah notices it and she just shakes her head at Steve and thanks Bucky for being there, to which of course Steve huffs at.

Other than that they all get along perfectly and Sarah even invites Bucky over for dinner to which he easily accepts and scarfs down once it's presented to him, contrasting Steve who sits there pushing around his food with a fork sighing.

After dinner, Bucky says his goodbyes and walks home promising to be back the next day.

This becomes their routine, Bucky and Steve walk to Steve’s house every day with Bucky’s hand slung around Steve’s frail shoulders. More often than not Bucky has to explain to Sarah why her boy is all bruised up but nevertheless, she’s always thankful Bucky takes care of him as best he can.

Sleepovers eventually get added to the routine.

Bucky learns why Sarah is always so worried about Steve and he too begins to be a little more protective of Steve, looking out for him when he can. When they fall asleep, Bucky in his sleeping bag and Steve on his bed, Bucky listens to Steve’s breathing for as long as he possibly can, to make sure it’s even, before his little body falls asleep from exhaustion.

When winter comes around despite Sarah putting as many blankets as she possibly can around Steve his teeth still chatter at night and Bucky can hear it.

So one day he decides to hell with it and slips into Steve's bed.

Steve's eyes widen a bit and quietly he asks "Buck what are you doing?" and Bucky blinks back at him in the darkness "keeping you warm rogers." He quickly pulls Steve to him wrapping his arms around Steve’s small frame and let's one hand splay out across Steve’s chest. Bucky ignores the weird fluttering in his chest as Steve snuggles further into him.

It’s the best Bucky has slept in months.

When winter passes by them Bucky still slips into Steve’s bed every time he sleeps over. It becomes so routine that Sarah starts to give them both goodnight kisses on their foreheads before leaving to go to her own room.

The sleeping bag finds it’s permanent place on the shelf in the Rogers’ home.

Bucky and Steve watch each other grow. From small little boys to teenagers who can barely fit in the same bed anymore. While Bucky has grown into someone who could easily knock a few heads together Steve seems to stay a sickly boy, the top of his head barely reaching past Bucky’s chin. But as Bucky puts it Steve looks cute small as he is.

As teenagers, Bucky and Steve spend almost all their time together. In between classes they talk to each other about how frustrating each class is, and make jokes to cheer each other up before heading off and promising to meet up at their spot after school to walk home together. It's not until one day when Bucky is walking out of the school with a dame clinging to his arm and he spots Steve who’s eyes landed on the dame and quickly flick away when he feels his heart crack in his chest.

He quickly dismisses the dame and jogs up to Steve who is looking in the direction of his house and Bucky swears he has a sad look on his face but when Bucky reaches him the look falls and Steve’s lips quirk up into his usual grin. Maybe it's the hope that flares in Bucky's chest but that moment as they begin to walk Bucky is able to admit to himself that he likes Steve and not so much in a friendly way.

The walk home is pretty quiet and they make small talk about the weather and how they can't wait to go off to college. Footsteps begin to sound louder behind them and Bucky expects the footsteps to either slow or go around them but instead, he hears a sneer behind them "fairies the fuckin' both of ya."

Bucky would recognize that voice anywhere and it takes everything in his bones to not turn around and beat the guy to a pulp. "Fuck off Frankie, don't you have someplace to be?" Bucky growls slowing so Steve can walk in front of him, and he swears if he sees Steve clutch his sides protectively one more time Frankie will regret the day he was born.

"It's true, isn't it? You've never denied it." Frankie says speeding up to a jog to stand alongside Steve and he pokes at his shoulder menacingly "You a fuckin' fairy? Cause you two sure do spend a lot of time together." Suddenly Bucky lunges forward and lets his closed fist collide with Frankie's nose.

"I said fuck off."

With blood now leaking out of his nose, Frankie begins to walk back the way he came but not before sneering at them one last time "real defensive, Barnes." Ignoring him Bucky lets his left arm gently nudge Steve forward to walk faster to his house.

They arrive at Steve's house with no further incident until they reach the front door and Bucky panics, the hope that flourished in his chest earlier seems to have been replaced with a sinking feeling and all he can hear in his head is "you fuckin' fairy". Except this time it's his own voice.

He backs away from the door giving Steve an excuse of "I have a project to finish, I totally forgot" before rushing down the sidewalk to his house. Steve just looks at him, mouth slightly open in confusion but shrugs it off and enters his house giving his mom a warm hug.

Walking to his own home Bucky can feel the sweat prickling from his skin, can feel the heat rising out from underneath his collar and leading to his face. When he reaches his house he forgoes any greeting and locks himself in his room immediately diving under his own covers.

Immediately the shame sets in, flowing through his veins and into his bones weighing him down. All he can think is _when could I have ever thought that **that** would be okay_. He skips out on dinner and instead stays under his bed covers silent angry tears creating tracks on his face.

He had known for a while the way he felt about Steve was something other than brotherly love but he didn’t put it together until earlier and he had somehow thought that it would be fine that Steve would just magically be okay with that, and even like him back. He holds his own knees close to his chest as his body wracks with muffled sobs.

Bucky knows that he really _shouldn't_ feel this way, and the more he thinks about it the more he loathes himself. He can't think of a time he's been more stupid, he wonders how he never caught on to how he was feeling to just put a stop to it right away but deep down he knows there was nothing he could have done. The innocent love he held for Steve flourished into a romantic one with no clear line, he couldn't have stopped it if he tried.

And maybe, he wouldn't have wanted to stop it. Maybe he doesn't want to stop it.

But Bucky knows that doesn't make it any less wrong. Everyone around him says that it isn't normal, it isn't _right_ for two men to be together. His own Ma says they're twisted, _well_ , he corrects himself, _I'm twisted_. The rest of the night he sits there trying to figure out how to talk to Steve tomorrow like a buddy, and not get _too_ close to him.

When he finally succumbs to fitful sleep in which he dreams of Steve smiling in the sun, holding his hand and leading him to dance in a wide-open field.

Bucky's morning goes by quickly and the walk to school is fast even though he walks as slow as he possibly can and he can't help but feel the anxiety that bubbles in his chest when he walks into school. Normally if he hasn't spent the night at Steve's they meet in front of the library which is where his feet automatically take him.

To his absolute horror when he sees Steve standing there against the library door he can't form any words. Steve sees him and waves, the beginnings of a smile come to his face and Bucky tries to say "hey" "hi" fuck _anything_ but he can't. His mouth just hangs open and he stops in his tracks. The anxiety he felt earlier feels like it's punching him everywhere it possibly can.

He steps back, and Steve's smile falters "...Buck?" It's all he can take, he turns around and speed walks to where his first class is. _Idiot idiot idiot_ runs through his head and he can't understand why he's making a big deal of it. _Steve won't know if you don't make it a big deal_. But fuck now he can't look at Steve without feeling disgusted with himself, or like Steve would be disgusted with him if he knew how he actually felt about him.

Steve would never want to hang out with him again, and Steve is the best thing that ever happened to him. For Christ sakes Steve is all he has and damn it all if he'll let himself lose him. The rest of the day goes by and Steve isn’t in any of his normal spots waiting for Bucky and each time Bucky doesn’t see him his shoulders sag more, then again it gives him time to try to think of what he will use as an excuse for Steve.

When school lets out Bucky walks to Steve’s house not bothering to speed up simply because he knows Steve won’t be waiting for him. On the way, he ends up getting distracted by a neighborhood cat who begs for his attention and helps him calm his nerves by pushing up into his palm and purring as loud as it can. He spends around 20 to 30 minutes with the cat in hopes of quelling the anxiety that once again begins to bubble in his chest.

When he leaves it’s because the cat apparently has other places to be not because he wants to stop petting it. Eventually, he gets up and begins his walk again taking another slow half an hour to get there thinking of what to say and when he steps up to the front door he still has no idea really. He raises his hand to knock anyway.

When the door opens he takes in Steve, his Steve, whose eyes look red-rimmed and one eye looks like it has a bruise forming around it. Steve’s face seems a little alleviated but also like he’s battling his facial expressions trying to come across as happy instead of what he really feels. ”Hey, Buck,” he says guardedly opening the door wider.

”Steve, ” he breathes out in a rush colliding into him and bringing him close in a hug. ”What happened?” and Steve shakily brings his arms up around Bucky stepping back into the house to bring them both inside. Against his chest, Steve mumbles ”Frankie caught up to me...” He hesitates ”called me... He called me a fag.” Bucky steps back releasing Steve and is immediately fuming ”I’ll kill him, I’ll _kill_ him Steve I swear it I swe-”

Steve cuts him off ”well then why’d you have such a problem with it the other day. Seemed to have a real issue with it” and he reaches around Bucky to pull his front door shut. ”What are you talking about Stevie, what do you mean _it_?” and Steve looks at him, bottom lip beginning to tremble ”I mean us. Would that really be so bad?”

Bucky feels like he’s been wounded ”No Steve! Not at all I-” and he scans Steve’s face that has changed from looking like an abandoned puppy to one that has a tinge of hope. ”Steve...” He breathes out ”Do you want that?” Steve doesn’t know what to say, or rather knows but can’t say it.

Bucky takes a leap.

He reaches forward both hands framing Steve's smaller face, "you can stop me" he mumbles quietly, leaning forward slowly giving Steve the chance to run. Steve doesn't budge. Bucky takes that as a go-ahead and surges forward capturing Steve's lips with his, and _god_ Steve tastes like strawberries and sugar and something that he can't quite place.

Steve presses upwards pushing clumsily against Bucky's lips, and Bucky has to chuckle at his inexperience. Steve melts into Bucky's arms in what Bucky thinks is the most perfect way. His hands move back to clutch at the nape of Steve’s neck tugging him slightly allowing Steve’s lips to fall open with a small gasp.

Bucky licks into Steve’s mouth tasting all Steve has to offer and can’t help but think that despite Steve learning as they go it’s the best kiss he’s ever experienced. It’s the first time he has experienced a kiss that he feels awakens something deep within him, makes him want to do many things to Steve but not out of lust, out of love.

He feels so guilty when his dick starts to harden against his thigh at the way Steve goes _pliant_ in his hands but Steve grinds against him unknowingly and Bucky can feel that he’s hard too so he figures it can’t be that bad. He pulls away slowly putting their foreheads together and closing his eyes, hearing them both pant together for a moment until he asks "um Steve where's Sarah?” and Steve catches his lips quickly in another kiss before answering "took the night shift at the hospital tonight, she won't be back till 8 tomorrow morning." His blue eyes are piercing into Buckys, begging.

Bucky could never say no to Steve.

They resume their kissing now that the coast is clear and begin stumbling backward in the direction of Steve's room. Bucky's hands roam from Steve's head and down his sides tapping to ask for permission before going lower to which Steve can only let out a quiet whimper. His hands sneak over Steve's ass and knead hard getting Steve to involuntarily rut his hips. ”Please” he begs and Bucky knows that Steve isn’t even sure of what he’s begging for but Bucky also knows that he’s going to take care of Steve so well.

They reach the bedroom and Bucky’s unbuttoning his shirt and pushing Steve backward to fall onto the mattress. Once he’s got his shirt off he reaches down and begins to undo Steve’s buttons, at the same time his lips seek out Steve’s neck biting and sucking and then soothing those areas with his tongue. Pulling back he blows on the area and sees Steve shiver letting out a low groan. _God he’s so beautiful_.

He lets his lips go further and further down Steve's chest kissing his collar bones and sucking a few love bites there which makes Steve whine and his hands go pushing into Bucky’s hair. When Bucky latches onto Steve’s nipple though he swears he hasn’t seen anything prettier.

Steve is _literally_ keening up into Bucky arching his back into the touch of Bucky’s lips as he climbs over him on the bed to frame his body around Steve's. He laves his tongue over Steve's quickly hardening nipple and begins to flick the other one with his fingers, the little ” _Ah... Ah... Ah_ ”’s Steve is letting out is something Bucky decides he wants to hear forever.

He experimentally rolls his hips down where they are which creates a sweet drag of both their dicks underneath their pants and holy hell Steve is releasing the tiniest little noises and blushing from his cheeks down to his chest. Bucky lets his lips kiss down Steve's chest down to his stomach leaving little open mouth kisses on his happy trail, lets his hands wander to the loops of Steve’s pants before looking up at him. ”May I?”

Steve is such a mess all he can do is feverishly nod his head so Bucky begins to undo his pants button and pulls down the zipper still leaving kisses all over. Without much of a show, he pulls down Steve’s simple black boxers, which he briefly wonders could maybe one day be blue lacy panties to match Steve’s eyes, and takes in the sight of Steve's dick that stands tall and proud over his belly.

While Bucky has never done this, never even considered it, he has been on the receiving end of quite a few blowjobs so he figures he can just wing it and be okay. He drags his thumbs over Steve's jutted out hip bones and begins to kiss up the underside of his dick, as he reaches the top seeing it drool all over Steve's belly makes him lift one hand to grab it and kitten lick the head.

Steve’s hips stutter forward under his grip as he moans out quietly ”Bucky” and Bucky wants to make sure he forgets everything but his name. He prepares himself for a moment taking a deep breath before lowering himself down onto Steve’s pretty pink dick taking him halfway before licking up and down trying to spread his spit to make the descent easier. ”Oh _Christ_ Buck” Steve pants out and Bucky takes him down deeper into his throat till Steve is hitting the back of his throat and he can nestle his nose into Steve’s hair.

Steve being so caught up in all the pleasure raises one leg around Bucky’s back in an effort to pull him closer than he already is. ”S’ good Buck” and Bucky begins to bob his head stopping slightly when he pulls back to suckle on the tip and give it extra attention, dragging his tongue over the slit tasting the tang of precome there.

Bucky takes his sweet time after a moment or two pulling off of Steve with a ’pop’ and letting his tongue drag down the side and then back again from bottom to top tonguing at the head gazing up at Steve through slightly wet lashes which makes Steve groan lowly and reach down to thread his fingers through Bucky’s hair and pull _hard_.

Bucky feels a little dizzy with want when he sees Steve’s pretty dick dribbling all over his tummy and he stops teasing Steve and begins to really suck him off again. He drags himself up and down hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. Steve can only pant and whimper as he watches his dick appear and disappear under Bucky’s sinfully stretched out lips, every time Bucky pulls back his dick reappears slick with spit and he can't let himself to stop looking.

Bucky keeps scraping his nails lightly across Steve’s hip bones and licking around Steve in his mouth as much as he possibly can. ”’ M close Buck” Steve barely pants out as his hips start to stutter and Bucky lets his jaw go slack and brings his hands up to Steve’s hands in his hair and pushes down. Steve doesn’t get it for a moment but when it dawns on him he’s a bright pink hue and he thrusts shallowly upwards into Bucky’s mouth holding his head in place. Bucky only moans and takes it.

Then Steve really let's go, his mouth hangs open and pants out over and over ”ah, Bucky, Christ your mouth” until he’s thrusting frantically up into Bucky’s mouth and is reduced to mere whimpers and he finally comes into the back of Bucky’s throat whining with all he’s got as Bucky sucks him dry and pulls off swallowing every bit of come Steve had to offer.

He drags himself upwards kissing up Steve's body as Steve brings his arms down to wrap them over Bucky's shoulders and Bucky searches for his lips again. Staying there caging in Steve, very much emphasizing how small he is, he kisses him deep wanting to forget everything but Steve’s lips and the little gasps he lets out when Bucky nips at his bottom lip or sucks on his tongue lightly.

Steve lets his right arm fall and reach towards his nightstand clumsily tugging the drawer open and bringing his hand back to Bucky poking him and letting his lips fall ”Grab the vaseline” and Bucky pulls back for a moment incredulously looking at Steve ”Were you... planning on this?” and Steve laughs up at him ”No, I sometimes um try things out?” he offers blushing up at Bucky and Bucky just laughs and kisses all over Steve’s face.

He reaches over and grabs it before sitting back for a moment so Steve’s ass hits his clothed dick and grinds down roughly. His tone goes real soft for a moment ”You sure? I mean, I’ve never done this I don't wanna hurt you, Steve, we don’t hafta it’s oka-” ”Buck, it’s okay. I want it” Steve cuts him off reaching down for Bucky’s left hand to thread their fingers together. ”I want it.” Bucky nods, opens the vaseline with his right hand scooping out a bit and wastes no time before rubbing it on Steve’s pink hole that clenches at the cold substance. ”Sorry” he mutters before leaning down to kiss at Steve’s thighs before experimentally pressing one finger against the ring of muscles.

With a little bit of effort and Bucky’s gentle kisses he’s able to slowly sink his pointer finger into Steve. He lets Steve breathe for a moment before pulling it back and pushing back in again smoothly and _God_ Steve feels so tight against his finger he can only imagine what he’ll feel like wrapped around his dick. Once Steve gets accustomed Bucky adds another finger slowly scissoring his fingers as he goes stretching Steve wide and Steve is a goddamn mess, his head is pushed back into his pillow beads of sweat pooling in his collar bones and his breathing labored.

”More...” he breathes out and Bucky adds a third finger pushing in and out of Steve beginning to curl his fingers in an effort to stretch him wider when he brushes over something within Steve that makes Steve arch his back off the bed and let out a loud moan before pushing his hips downwards to meet Bucky’s fingers and for a second Bucky had thought he hurt Steve but he can hear Steve begging ”Please... please... please” so he continues his assault on the nub until it looks like Steve will come again before retracting his hands.

He gets off the bed and quickly drags his pants and boxers off and climbs back onto the bed where Steve is spreading his legs obscenely and looking at him with eyes darker than he has ever seen. He grabs his dick and positions it over Steve's little hole that flutters at the touch. He looks up at Steve one last time to make sure he's okay and Steve nods begging him "fuck me, please" and if that doesn't turn Bucky on nothing ever will. Steve refuses to curse and here he is begging Bucky to _fuck_ him, how could Bucky _ever_ refuse.

He pushes in slowly breaching Steve, and at first Steve has this face of discomfort but when Bucky keeps sliding in and finally bottoms out Steve is literally _mewling_ up into him pushing his body upwards to wrap his arms around Bucky's shoulders and bury his head into his neck to press open-mouthed kisses there. _Christ_ Bucky could not be more enamored. He starts to drag his hips back letting his hands reach around Steve's lower back to keep him steady.

He pistons back in slowly filing Steve up again letting Steve get used to the feeling of being full a few times before his hips start to move roughly of their own accord. All he can feel is Steve's hot tight hole around him and it's better than anything he has ever experienced, he can't help but moan out to Steve "Stevie, Baby, you're so fucking tight" and when Steve hears him calling him Stevie he groans out long and low into Bucky's neck, clenching down onto him.

Bucky reaches down between both of them to grab at Steve's dick and drag his hand over it, roughly fucking up into him in time with the dragging of his hands. Steve looks so fucked out now head falling backward out of Bucky's neck and hanging there open-mouthed simply taking Bucky's dick and not being able to even properly form words all he can let out are loud whimpers every time Bucky's hips press against the swell of his own ass with a loud smack.

Steve presses his hips down at a slightly different angle and begins to absolutely lose it as Bucky's dick drags against his prostate with every thrust, he lets out broken little sobs reaching forward to capture Bucky's lips in a heated kiss. The stimulation of his prostate, Bucky's hand dragging over his own dick, and the way he can see Bucky's dick filling him up and stretching him wide makes him come again. His whole body draws up before releasing with a loud shout and jolting in Bucky's arms.

"Bucky, Buck, Bucky" are the only words he can manage and Bucky fucking loves it.

Steve's already tight ass clenching around Bucky makes him pant and he begins to feel his orgasm approaching so he lets Steve drop back onto the mattress and fucks him boneless. Slides in and out of him so fast the room is filled with the wet sound of Steve being spread open on Bucky's dick. Steve opens his eyes and looks up at Bucky sweetly, almost innocently and puts a light hand on his chest just gazing up at him that combined with the blush that is flooding across his cheeks makes Bucky come into Steve.

His orgasm floods his body so hard that he's shaking and actually falls over Steve panting as he pumps his dick into him filling him with his own come, and just the thought of that makes his dick twitch inside of Steve. They take a moment to collect themselves before Bucky pulls out of Steve earning a small wince from him before bringing Steve close to him and splaying a hand out on his chest.

Bucky kisses up and down the side of Steve's face, before Steve turns and catches his lips, they keep it slow, sweet and utterly adoring. "Was that why you ran away from me the other day after Frankie said those things?" Steve says after they stop and a silence settles over them, and Bucky just nods "I'm sorry Stevie, I just ... I don't know what came over me I was just scared you'd hate me or something, but you obviously don't so". Thankfully Bucky's lighthearted comment at the end keeps the mood light and they lay in each others arm basking in the post haze of their climaxes.

"So like... is this gonna be a me and you thing?" Steve ventures dragging a hand slowly up and down Bucky's arms "I don't know is that what you want or do you want to forget about it?" Bucky answers momentarily being filled with doubt thinking maybe Steve just wants a friends with benefits sort of situation and not any sort of actual relationship with him even if it's behind closed doors. Steve immediately reaches up to catch Bucky's lips with his own effectively ending those thoughts "No, I want this to be a thing God do you know how many times I've thought of this, or have drawn you just because I want to have a part of you with me forever? I want us to be a thing. I want this."

And Bucky could never say no to Steve.


End file.
